Quem somos nós?
by Lally Y K
Summary: Nem mesmo eles sabem quem são. Ou apenas negam sua identidade para busca de algo maior do que eles próprios. PARA KIKIS!


_Disclaimer: Não me pertence, nadinha, eu juro._

**N/A: Censurado 'K+' por insinuações. Considerem-se avisados e não mandem a mãe de vocês me bugar... A não ser que você goste de coisas escondidas.**

Quem somos nós?

_Por Yuuki Kiriyu_

Quem sou eu? Quem é você?

O que nos diferencia e o que nos equipara?

Qual a grande perspicácia e qual a pequena ignorância?

Eu sou homem, você mulher.

O resto das perguntas vagueiam na escuridão, já que algumas vezes não encontro limite entre nós dois. Onde você começa, onde eu termino. Se sua luz me ofusca ou se minha obscuridade te dilata.

Mas responder nossa própria identidade e definição parece muito mais absurdo do que o simples fato de descrever; seja por negar a própria existência porque não sigo aquilo que tomo como verdade, ou seja por afirmar que sacrificaria – mas não o faço – porque sou covarde.

Talvez nem me identifique comigo mesmo, pois me encontro em você, e sei que o inverso ocorre, ainda que nunca, jamais diremos isso um ao outro. Isso significa ser fraco, que é nossa grande sabedoria. E a pequenina ignorância de negar o evidente, o fato, o elementar.

E nesse ímpeto maluco de saber quem eu sou, vejo seu rosto belo de traços harmônicos. Cabelos cacheados, volumosos, espessos, brilhantes. Olhos mel que refletem a minha angústia salpicada em sardas suaves, intensa em lábios escarlate.

A astúcia feminina, a língua ferina. Todas essas características e mais um pouco. Sinto que a cada vez que os vislumbro fico insano. Amo-te, eu sei. Odeio-te, não nego. No mesmo paradoxo e intensidade desses pólos tão opostos. Amo-te porque sei que isso me faz vivo. Odeio-te porque sei que é a única razão para a qual vivo.

Não dependo de ti como carboidratos, lipídios ou proteínas. É além disso, é uma brutalidade de inteligência com suavidade feminina, não sei explicar que efeito ridículo sua presença faz e o quão difícil e esconder todos esses sintomas. Her-mi-o-ne Gran-ger.

As sílabas estalam na minha língua e terminam em um murmúrio quase rouco como seu próprio riso discreto. A garota inteligente que sempre levanta a mão junto comigo. Aquela que o Diretor escolheu para ser Monitora-chefe. Que me despreza pelo fato de eu ser desumano. E que me deseja pelo fato de eu fazê-la sentir-se mulher.

Se o disparate de nossa relação não fosse tão intenso, talvez ambos seríamos capazes de largar o manto negro das aparências e deixar-nos desnudar pela inocência fingida da pureza do que sentimos. Sabemos sim, o que há entre nós. Não digo luxúria, porque seu corpo não se equipara ao pecado católico trouxa. Não digo o paraíso, porque Deus não passa de um mito para um bruxo. Digo que é irreal de tão quente, que é macio a ponto de se desmanchar nos meus dedos e que a sua própria existência é bela pelo simples e direto ser que é. Hermione.

A sílaba do meio se eleva num tom de malícia contida; não sei dizer se esse é o ponto mais forte de seu nome ou o mais fraco de minha insanidade. Sinto o gosto das sílabas derreter em minha língua como o calor do seu corpo contra o meu, deleite dos sussurros contra minha pele, unhas contra carne, lábios unidos, sentimentos afastados.

E como conter algo que as mãos falham em tocar, o cérebro em racionalizar, o coração em sentir? Escapa de qualquer toque pela natureza tão evasiva, mas tem um sorriso tão convidativo que ao me deleitar em seus beijos, penso se existe realmente tanta distância, tanta diferença entre nós.

Como eu já disse, somos um algumas vezes, somos óleo e água em outras tantas. Para o mundo, insolúveis, para o _nosso_ mundo, inseparáveis. Negamos o que sentimos para não ter que acordar imersos em uma verdade que não nos pertence. É preferível dormir, dormir, sonhar talvez? Sim, com certeza, o onírico é o estado de magnificência, de plenitude, de completo bem estar. É ali que estamos.

O pesadelo nada mais é do que a condensação de nossos piores temores. E não sei se temo pelo que sinto ou pelo que faço por sentir. Talvez ambos, porque o único caminho que enxergo é banhado de lágrimas, suor e sangue. Como nós dois sempre acabamos, de uma maneira ou de outra. Entre os suspiros de seus lábios, e os murmúrios de êxtase dos nossos corpos, existem ressentimentos profundos e culpa intensa, por lembrarmos que apesar de toda essa magia, o mundo lá fora existe.

É sensorial, é físico, é incrível. Ainda não sei quem eu sou. Ainda não sei quem você é. Mas sei o que somos juntos e o que seremos se permanecermos assim. Ou o que restará de nós se nos separarmos. Somos dois. Seremos um. Não seremos nada. Pode-se resumir o tudo ao nada no simples gesto de descartar. E sei, e como, que não somos nada sem nós. Porque você me disse, porque eu admiti, e porque nós prometemos.

E quem sou eu, Draco Malfou, dentro desse quarto pútrido que só acentua nossa diferença dentre tantas igualdades? E quem é você, Hermione Granger, entre soluços, lágrimas, suor e sangue, nos meus braços, evidenciando nossa pequena perdição? Quem somos nós, um casal fadado ao insucesso e ao ódio de uma disputa estúpida entre casas, entre ideologias, entre amigos, entre famílias, entre vidas?

Bruxos, humanos, sangue-puros, sangue-ruins, o nada, um todo, a mistura, o prazer, a paixão?

Somos ódio puro e simples. Somos amor complexo e belo. Somos o erro desde o nascituro. Somos obra prima da adversidade. Somos fruto do destino. Somos dele o seu mártir e sua esperança.

Mas, apesar de tudo, quem somos nós?

Neste quarto tão infame quanto nossa culpa em negar as aparências e evidências, somos apenas nós dois, sem precisarmos nomear ou esconder, apenas um homem e uma mulher, que vivem uma espécie de conto de fadas sádico. Somos livres, e seremos um, passada a utopia do idealismo da guerra, a adversidade e a desconfiança dos muros que nos separam.

Este sou eu, Draco Malfoy. E esta é você, Hermione Granger.

Fim

_**Este é meu presente de aniversário para Kikis. De fadinha para flor.**_

_**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.**_


End file.
